<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories we cherish by Gknight21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839147">Memories we cherish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21'>Gknight21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is special Songfic in honour of Gravity Falls ending. Please enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories we cherish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to take it down due to claims that it's not a story so i moved it here.<br/>The lyrics are all me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You may not know me but I'm a huge Gravity Falls Fan. What's that? There's more fans out there? That's great, you can all be included in my Memory book.</p><p><br/>
Let's start at the beginning...</p><p><br/>
It was roughly sometime in 2014 while the show was on a hiatus after the season 1 finale that I discovered the show.<br/>
So soon as I watched the first episode I was intrigued by the mysteries it possessed.</p><p><br/>
So I watched more episodes and I was hooked in.</p><p><br/>
I reached the season 1 finale and I was left wanting more.</p><p><br/>
In the mist of it all, I found out about the hilarious shorts in between seasons and watched loads of them too.</p><p><br/>
When the show returned with it's second season, I was SO excited!</p><p><br/>
Each episode was so amazing!</p><p><br/>
Then Everyone watched 'Not What he seems' online or on tv and everyone was hyped for the next one as there was a mid-season break.</p><p><br/>
We kept watching and eventually got used to Ford being at the Mystery Shack before being introduced to Weridmaggedon.<br/>
Then just last week (I found out on Saturday morning), Alex announced that were was two more episodes left: 'Weridmaggedon part 2 and 3'.</p><p><br/>
I instantly felt sad as this show allowed me to feel like a kid again through Mabel and Dipper but I understood why he wanted it to end now so the show doesn't end up like Spongebob or any other dragged-on shows.</p><p><br/>
I also feel relived that it will end the way it's meant to so it can go down in history as one of the greatest shows ever. I even heard it got a BAFTA award! (it's a good sign!)</p><p><br/>
I want to share this song as a tribute:</p><p>"It was only 2014 I think I met you,</p><p>You brought back sweet memories of when I was younger,</p><p>The feels you bring really hit me I tear up when I saw the flashbacks I still can't believe this really happening Just say it can't be true?</p><p>Oh, Gravity Falls</p><p>You make my heart soar with joy</p><p>Gravity Falls</p><p>your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes</p><p>Gravity Falls</p><p>You'll always live on in my heart</p><p>But this year we must say goodbye</p><p>The characters were so relate-able,</p><p>The action so intense, The villain so insane he's likeable,</p><p>The mysteries so engaging, How will we survive when you're gone?</p><p>Oh, Gravity Falls You make my heart soar with joy</p><p>Gravity Falls your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes</p><p>Gravity Falls</p><p>You'll always live on in my heart</p><p>But this year we must say goodbye</p><p>Because of this awesome show,</p><p>There many youtubers out who analysis and make theories,</p><p>All of the people who make the show,</p><p>even the Voice actors, are so awesome</p><p>This is a song letter to you as well,</p><p>Good luck in the future and all you do!</p><p>But will we see you all and the characters again?</p><p>Oh, Gravity Falls You make my heart soar with joy</p><p>Gravity Falls Your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes</p><p>Gravity Falls You'll always live on in my heart</p><p>But this year we must say goodbye</p><p>Oh, Gravity Falls,</p><p>You'll lived on everyone's hearts we'll keep doing fanfiction, fanart and shipping...</p><p>How will we be able to embrace the following years without you?</p><p>Sure there's other good shows but none as good as you!</p><p>Oh... Oh, Gravity Falls</p><p>You make my heart soar with joy Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls)</p><p>your mysteries taught me how to crack all codes (We're gonna miss you!)</p><p>Gravity Falls (Oh, Gravity Falls)</p><p>You'll always live on in my heart (You will always)</p><p>But this year we must say goodbye (Goodbye sweet memoriesx4)</p><p>We must say goodbye (Goodbye sweet memoriesx4)</p><p>We must say goodbye...(Goodbye sweet memoriesx2)</p><p>Goodbye, Gravity Falls..."</p><p>So You must be wondering why I'm writing this?</p><p><br/>
Well, I just wanted to share my thoughts and feelings about the show through a memory book.<br/>
And also say thank you.</p><p><br/>
If anyone from the GF team can see this, Thank you for making such a great show that I could obsess over in an exciting way and Thank you Alex for having this idea and having the courage to tell everyone it has to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>